Secret Love 2: Carried Away
by GrayxSilver
Summary: When a child mysteriously disappears, Austin and Ally go on a journey to find him. Complications will brew when they realize they must team up with old enemies to search around the world for a little brother whom Ally just found out she had. With all this trouble, a new enemy will form, sending everyone's world into total chaos. Rated T for violence and some other stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all! This has been so nice for me! I never thought I would make it so far as to where I would make a sequel! Thanks to ALL of my fans SO MUCH! Here's a little shout-out to SwiftStar1, who gave me so much reviews that we were able to make it to 135 in just like a day! THANK YOU! Also, if you haven't read the first Secret Love, do so now, or you will not understand this at all. Enjoy!**

Ethan's POV (A few hours earlier)

"Um…well… answer my question first! Ethan is my brother?!"

"Uh, well…Yes. Yes, he is. I was going to tell you, but…"

"But what?! Did you think I would hate you or something?!"

"Um, yes. I did."

Wow. I never thought I would have a sibling. Especially one that has been working by me for so long. It's funny how much you can learn when you're pretending to be dead. Well, I guess I always knew something strange would come out from me pretending to be a trainer for an old friend's crush. It really is a small world.

There is one thing I've always wanted to know, though. Why did my parents have to send me to an orphanage? Why didn't they pick me up? I heard what they were saying, but it just doesn't make sense! Why would my mom ever even think that I would hate her? Instead, she just sent me to the worst orphanage she ever could have!

I can't run away this time. …Or maybe I do. I'm just so confused with what is going on. We find Austin, who I barely even knew, and then my real mother just pops out of nowhere. Where has she been all these years? Never mind about her. I've made my decision. I'm running away again.

Back on the plane, nobody's POV

Ally looked out the window, pretending like she wasn't worried. Austin, however, realized this and scooted closer to her. "It's going to be alright." He had murmured in her ear. "But what if it isn't? Why did Ethan have to leave, right after I realize that he is my brother? It's almost like he knew about it."

"I'm sure he didn't. Everything is going to be fine. We will find him. Eventually…"

Austin kissed Ally on the cheek and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep.

A few hours later, the flight attendant called on and announced that the plane was landing in Miami. Wow. What a quick ride. Of course, most of the passengers were asleep all the way there. People of all ages exited down the ramp and crowded into the airport, waiting for rides. Austin's parents were coming to pick them up.

"Austin, do you have the time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering."

As Austin and Ally chatted casually, waiting for their ride, a small child sneaked past them. You could tell by the look on his face that he knew what he was doing. Soon, a man caught sight of the kid and went to confront him for loitering. The man was coming quickly, but the kid was even faster. He slid over behind a column and threw a paper airplane at Austin's head.

_Oh, Austin you're going to have to try harder than that to get me. I can't just let you go that easy. I'm not sure if I want to go to a life with a family. If you want me to come, you and Ally will have to prove that you actually care. Follow me wherever I go, and I may decide to stay with you and Ally. But don't worry. You won't be doing it alone…_

_Ethan_

Austin's eyes grew wide in shock as he read Ethan's note. What did he mean? Who was going to help them? Only two other orphans came to mind. No, that would be too far-fetched…Well, maybe not. Austin pondered this while holding the note. Would Heather and Joseph really help them?

**So…Do you like the plot-twist? As you can see, this will be a very interesting story. Anyways, I seriously hope you enjoyed the first part of my new sequel! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, I've decided I was going to be updating my chapters sort of in a pattern. Like, Love Always Wins, and then Secret Love 2 and it's going to go on like that going back and forth. Just thought you should know! Enjoy the chapter!**

Joseph's POV (After, like, forever!)

"Hut!"

Football practice is beginning and I am already worn out! After another hard day of school, I have to be here instead of at home hanging out with my friends! Oh dang it. I'm missing out on the game.

Nobody's POV

Joseph sprinted towards the goal post and grabbed the football as it was heading his way. Just before he made his shot, he noticed a little kid standing outside of the gate. He was wearing a dark jacket with his hood on. He was distracting to Joseph just for a second. He didn't think the middle schools opened this early. He thought about this until another player tackled him and made the shot for the other team. Joseph muttered a few things, and went over to where the kid was standing.

"Look, kid. Get out of here. You just made me lose my shot!"

The kid didn't say anything, and Joseph was getting a little impatient. "Dude, are you even listening to me? I told you to leave! Go back to your school!" Though Joseph couldn't see his face, the kid smirked, and spoke. "I don't go to school." Joseph looked at him, puzzled. "What? Why not? Kids like you need an education." The kid's smirk grew wider. "Says the guy who lived in an orphanage until he could drive." Joseph looked angry for just a second, but then realized what the kid had said. "How…How do you know about that?" The kid cleared his throat. "Well…'I would rather cheat on a girl than live in an orphanage for all of my life.'" This surprised Joseph a lot, considering that it was a perfect imitation of his voice. "Who…Who are you?" The kid slowly lifted his hood to reveal his face. "Remember me?"

Joseph wasn't as surprised as Ethan had expected. "Hey, you're that kid who embarrassed me in that movie theater! What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay out of my life!" Ethan rolled his eyes. "Oh, I think you know me a little more than that." Ethan rolled up his sleeve to reveal four white marks running along his arm. "Do you remember Meredith?" Joseph took one long look at Ethan's scars and a thousand memories came flooding back. Very painful memories. "Ethan? Is that really you? I thought you ran away!" Ethan smiled a little. "I've always been with you. Now, I need you to help some old friends…"

**Sorry for the incredible shortness! I have some work to do, but I still hope you enjoyed this wonderful chapter! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been working on a bunch of crazy projects that I have to cram in before the end of the nine weeks. Hasn't this year gone by so fast? Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Ethan finished writing the final note to send to Heather. Not even Ethan himself knew what made him want to do all this.

Ethan's POV

It is almost as if it is instinct. Kind of like I am possessed… I keep working so hard to get everyone back together again. And for no certain reason, at that! All I can comprehend at this moment is this:

_I hate mom._

_I hate mom._

_I hate mom._

That same sentence repeated in my head as I scribbled down the last few letters of my note. If they really care for me that much, they have to prove it. Let's see how much they really love me.

Nobody's POV

Austin and Dez each had a map and tried looking at it. "Ally, this is hopeless! It's not like he's telling us where he is! And besides, it is impossible to read a map!" Ally rolled her eyes, but not in the amused sort of way. "I know. But would a GPS really make things better? We are stuck in Miami until he gets ready to just show himself one more time and tell us where he has to go." Austin and Dez shrugged and kept searching.

Joseph's POV

Why did I ever agree to this? First, I am having a normal football practice. But all that just HAD to be ruined! Besides, what if Ally hates me? What will I do then? Why can't Ethan just talk to them himself? I thought he said they were brother and sister? Why would he hate her? It's almost as if he is scared to face the one person who he knew for so long yet really knew nothing about. Boy, have I been missing out on some drama.

Ethan's POV

A taxi sped by me and splattered my jacket with mud. Great. Just what I need to happen right when a storm comes into Miami. I rarely saw hurricanes like this in New York. I've heard that they cause a lot of damage with floods, winds, and lightning. I probably shouldn't be out in this weather. Oh, what the heck. If I get killed out here, it will be one HUGE burden off my shoulders. In fact, why should I even bring my defenses here?

Nobody's POV

Ethan looked around to see if anyone was looking. Luckily, this street was deserted. Ethan searched for his guns, and pulled them out. He was about to throw them into the lake, when he heard footsteps coming. He quickly hid his guns before anyone could see them. He looked up to see who the guy was, and he saw a police officers. "Young man! Stop right there!" Ethan froze, unable to speak. Was he caught? The police officer continued on. "You shouldn't be out in this weather! Do you need a lift home?" Ethan shook his head, too relieved to make words come out. "No, I insist. Come on."

Ethan's POV

I looked at the police officer directly for the first time. I know the man is just trying to help. But it isn't enough. "I can't go with you."

"Oh, come on! That's ridiculous! Get into the car!"

"I can't."

I can't get mad. It is pretty much impossible for me to get mad at this man. Something about him reminds me of myself. I don't know why. Then, I looked at his eyes. Suddenly I saw it. I could read him like an open book. I know this man.

I don't know what got into me. Personally, I think I was doing him a favor. WAIT? WHAT AM I SAYING!? Something got into me. I couldn't control myself. I couldn't bear the sight of him. So, I shot him.

Nobody's POV

The bullet from Ethan's gun lodged right into the man's temple. Ethan almost screamed, but he couldn't let himself go. Well, not like this. A single tear slid down Ethan's face, but his mouth still wasn't frowning. The sadness and grief was all in his eyes.

Ethan's POV

It's the only way. I have to do it. I pointed the gun at myself and said my final prayers. I closed my eyes tight, and gulped. I was about to pull the trigger, but I stopped myself. I can't do this. But I can't get caught either. I could hear people who heard the gunshot coming down the street, so I did the only thing I could do. I threw my gun in the lake and ran as far away as my legs could carry me.

**I know this chapter was depressing. I almost cried while writing this, too. I just had to include this chapter in, because it plays a HUGE part in the rest of the story. Remember these things to put into the reviews:**

**Who was the old man?**

**Where is Ethan going next? **

**How will things go when Heather and Joseph come along?**

**How will Austin and ally find Ethan again?**

**So much stuff, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I can see that this story hasn't been getting a lot of views… PLEASE VIEW A LOT! TELL A LOT OF PEOPLE! REVIEW! THANKS! Enjoy!**

Austin and Ally were in the practice room, thinking very hard about what they should do. "What if he sends us another one of his notes?" Austin suggested. Ally contemplated this. "Well, if he does, wouldn't he send it to us by now?" Just then, the rain started pouring down harder. Thunder boomed. "Well, if he doesn't want to send us a note, then what else can we do?" Ally shook her head. "I don't know."

After a few seconds, Dez and Trish came running in. "Guys, two people are here to see you! I think you'll probably recognize them both!" Dez grabbed their hands and yanked them down the stairs. Austin and Ally were both very confused. They had no idea who the people would be. Once they got to the door, Austin's eyes widened and Ally gasped in shock. At the door, stood none other than their exes, Joseph and Heather.

Ethan's POV

I ran for what feels like forever. I couldn't go anymore. I took a cab, went to a neighboring town, and found a small city shop to go to. I ended up coming in, soaking wet from the rain. Sadly, the cab took me north, and it did not help the fact that there was a hurricane over head. I pretended like nothing had happened with me. The murder won't be on the news until tonight, so nobody knows yet. I looked around the store for a good symbol of my next location. I searched around for the right isle, and soon found myself in the ancient city isle. I looked in a certain section, but couldn't find anything. I sighed and was about to leave, when I noticed something shining from behind. I took a look, and what I saw, was perfect. A sparkling, golden pyramid. That's right, I'm going to Egypt.

Ally's POV

"What the heck are you people doing here? We told you to leave us and get out of our lives!" I screamed at Joseph and Heather. Joseph didn't do anything. Instead, Heather stood forward. "Look, I didn't really want to go here either. The only reason I came, was because of the person who told me to. Here's a hint, it's someone you know." I looked expectantly at Trish and Dez, who just shrugged and shook their heads. Then who else could it be?

I thought a bit, and then it hit me. Ethan. "How would he know you?" I asked Heather and Joseph. This time, Joseph answered. "Well, it's a long story. We've known each other for a very long time. I also heard that he was your brother. Which brings me to this, I would NEVER have cheated on you if I knew you were little Ethan's big sister." I don't know what to say. It's almost as if he's saying that he WOULD have cheated on me if Ethan wasn't my brother. "Ok, I MIGHT forgive you. But only if you help us find Ethan." Austin looked at Heather. "Same for you." The other two thought a bit, and finally agreed. "Ok. Where are we going first?"

Nobody's POV

Austin and Ally looked at each other. "That's the problem. We don't know yet." As if on schedule, the mail truck came to the Sonic Boom P.O. Box. Trisha and Dez went outside to see it. They pulled one of them out, and it said: Open it. Trish and Dez brought this inside to show Austin and Ally. "Guys! Look at this letter!" Ally ran over and opened the letter. She took out a small note that said this:

_Catch me if you can._

She was confused for a second, but then she found a small, golden pyramid in the envelope. She looked at it for a few seconds. She looked at the bottom and saw what it said. Giza. "Guys? We're going to Egypt!"

**Well, as you all know, this is probably going to be one heck of an adventure Austin and Ally are getting themselves into. Also, trust me, the Auslly will come. Spoiler alert: (DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS!)Ethan will have an abandoned room in ecnarF (Secret code for one of the places.) Nobody will know that he is there, so when Austin and Ally get a room, the hotel gives them that room. The will…do stuff… and Ethan will come in. He will accidently say something out loud and they will start chasing him through the hotel. Sound familiar? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE MIX-UP WITH LAST CHAPTER! Humans make mistakes…lol. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with projects and stuff… Anyways, enjoy the chapter! BTW this chapter will be starting with a flashback, so just be prepared.**

_Flashback (Ethan's POV)_

_RING!_

"_Guys! Wake up! Someone is here to adopt one of us!"_

_All of us started frantically packing our stuff and racing to the door. I took my time. Only two more years until I'm nine. Only two more years until I'm free. Free from this awful place. "Quiet down you little freaks. I swear, Jonathan, I wouldn't think you'd be conscious after that kick. I meant to calm you down…" Meredith opened the door slowly, and groaned when she saw a police man at the door. "Great. What did you see? How many years in prison?" The man had a confused look on his face. "Actually, I'm here to adopt a child."_

"_Humph. What a surprise…" Meredith muttered under her breath. "Which one do you want?" The police man looked amongst the orphans. But not at me. "I think I'll have this one." I rolled my eyes and walked back towards the bedroom until I realized who he was pointing to. Me. "Oh, I'm sorry, you can't take this one. He is not…not fit to go." The police man rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that. Come on, scamp. You wanna come?" I didn't say anything. I just smirked at Meredith and walked towards the police man._

"_I'm guessing that's a yes." I smiled. "Yeah." I waved good bye to all my friends. I would never see them again…or would I? I don't know. This all just seems too easy to me. Nobody is bothering to stop me. Nothing bad is happening. I hesitantly walked out towards this stranger's car. "My name is Will. What's yours, little guy?" _

"_Um, it's Ethan."_

"_Nice name. I've heard that that name means 'strong' in Hebrew." _

_Oh how I wish that was true for me._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Hop in!" _

_I took one last look at the old orphanage, and went on in. _

_I remained as quiet as I could as we drove along the curvy road. A few seconds later, the man spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "You know, I used to be an orphan too." This got my attention. "Really?"  
"Yeah and I didn't have the best childhood, might I add. Your orphanage seemed like a piece of work, too."_

_I nodded._

"_Well, I spent my early days wondering about my real parents, and if they would ever find me. Nothing worked. Whenever somebody would come to adopt, they always ignored me. They treated me like I was just a worthless little piece of trash nobody cared about. I hated myself so much, and seemed like everyone else did, too. I tried everything. I even thought about committing suicide. I kept a knife in my drawer for months, poking myself and scratching words on the wood. I couldn't take it anymore, so I just ran away." _

_I was dumbfounded. _

"_What is your story?"_

_I didn't know how to answer this question. I still had some confusing thoughts about what he had said before. It was almost as if I hated him. _

_I hated him for being so much like me._

"_I…I…I can't go with you. Take me back to the orphanage."_

"_What?! What are you talking about?!"_

"_Please! Just take me back." _

_The police man was confused. But he reluctantly brought me back to the orphanage. _

_I hate myself for that._

(End of flashback) Nobody's POV

Ethan sat in the airplane watching the news. He had ditched his jacket at the airport, and was only an hour or two from Egypt. The lady on the news was talking about the economy for a while, until they started talking about the crimes. And you can probably guess which one was first.

_Breaking News:_

_Will Gundrel was mysteriously murdered in the streets this evening. Nobody saw anything, except a young man fleeing from the scene. He looked about the age of 12, and was wearing a dark hoodie jacket. If any of you have spotted this child, please notify the local police department at once. _

No one really looked like they cared. Well, actually, most of the people were sleeping, or on their laptop. Ethan sighed with relief. As long as he makes it to Egypt safely, he won't get caught.

**Hi again! So, did you enjoy the whole chapter? I know it was mostly a flashback, but I hope it helped you understand who the police officer was and how Ethan knew him. Just so you know, you will be receiving clues about Ethan's past every few chapters, but we will hopefully be focusing mainly on Austin and Ally's story for the next few chapters. Also, I hope you got that hint that Ethan said about 'making it to Egypt safely', because the trip will DEFINITELY not be a boring trip. In fact, it will take a pretty large portion of the story. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend! Have any of you noticed this? It no longer sends me emails when I get a review or follower, so I have to check on the actual site. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Ethan's POV

You would think a plane ride would be boring and tiring, but it wasn't. Well, it may have been tiring, though… But I think the adrenaline rush I got when it all happened kind of masked my sleepiness. And besides, you can't be tired when you're stuck in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, with no help. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you how we ended up on this island.

"Just how safe is this plane?" A man, obviously scared of heights, had asked. "Totally safe. This plane hasn't crashed in the whole ten years since it was made." Wow. Flight attendants. SO reliable. Please note the sarcasm. Besides, I didn't think it would be safe to fly in such a large hurricane. I was surprised the flight hadn't been canceled. "Please turn all electronic devices off, as we are taking off." the voice over the intercom had told us. That was fine, considering I didn't own a phone or anything like that.

It had only been about an hour before the lightning started up outside of the plane again. Some people were nervous, others calm, and some remained asleep. I was one of the nervous ones. Ever since I was small, I had been afraid of heights. A voice told us once again over the intercom that we would have to go around the storm. Great. A longer flight. Not really…

Just as fast as I had fallen asleep, a siren went off. A dream. It just had to be. But it wasn't. It was the exact opposite. The plane was crashing. I jolted awake and got up out of my seat. I looked around as if something in the plane would help me. Nothing could. Nothing could possibly save me now. It was so dark out; you could barely tell how far away you were from the ground. We could hit the ground any second. And that wasn't even the scary part. "Everyone, please stay calm." The intercom voice said, but even I could tell she was panicking. We were all gonna die.

And that is when everything went black.

Ugh…It's so blurry. My eyes slowly opened up and I could barely see my surroundings. I'm still in the plane. That's good. Though I can barely tell what had just happened, I can tell that I'm bleeding down the side of my head. The plane is empty right now; I can't tell if that is good or bad. I slowly stumble out of the plane, and to my surprise, I'm on an island. Even better, a lot of the passengers are here, too. That's good…or is it? That's when it all finally made sense.

We had crashed on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean…and lived.

**Sorry for the shortness! Did you guys enjoy this chapter? This whole section of the story will be about the island, so you know something interesting is going to happen, or else this would just be one boring fanfiction. Also, please keep in mind some of the characters from Ethan's flashbacks. They may or may not be coming soon. Besides, this story would be so much more intense with a bad guy…R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! So guys are you enjoying your summer vacations? Now that I am done with school for the summer, I'll be able to update all my stories WAY more often. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Ally's POV

_Your plane leaves in…_

A short pause.

_Three minutes._

Luckily, we were already on the plane, and have already taken our seats. Not like last time, when we were late for the plane and I had to drag Ethan through the metal detector…No, I cannot think about that right now. We are going to find him…

…Aren't we?

Nobody's POV

_Please turn all your electronic devices off as the plane takes off._

There was a series of beeping until everything was mostly quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the plane taking off. Austin looked behind him and noticed that Heather was getting a little uneasy. "Hey, Heather." Heather looked up at him. "What…What do you want?" Austin smiled kindly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Austin looked at Heather again. It was THE look. Heather hesitated at first, and then finally gave in. "Actually, no. I'm afraid of heights." Austin smiled again.

_Just like Ethan._

Then Austin remembered Ally.

She was looking out the window of the plane, thinking to herself. It didn't take a genius to know what things were going through her mind. Some big sisterly thoughts and even some bride-to-be thoughts. (**I'll get to that later. ;))**

Austin wrapped his arm around her. "It's gonna be ok." He tried to assure her, but he wasn't even sure about it himself. What if something went wrong? Whatever. There was no time to think about that now. Austin rested his head on Ally's and slowly fell asleep. The only thing he was missing, was Heather, staring jealously back at Austin. As you can see, this will be …an _interesting…_ adventure.

Ethan's POV

_I'm on an island._

_I'm on an island._

I can't seem to push that thought through my mind. I guess it was just a little…different…being stranded on a desert island. Now, I know I wanted to try to hide from them, but I've always wanted them to find me anyway. Now, I don't know if that is possible. They are probably on their way to Egypt to go searching for me when I am not even close to there. And it's not even my fault, at that.

I really just hope that everything will turn out fine eventually.

He couldn't be more wrong.

At the orphanage, present day, nobody's POV

Meredith looked in the mirror again. "Oh great. Another gray hair."

She was dying the rest of her hair so it would stay colored, and she would look younger. She ran a hand through her now perfect hair and smiled to herself. She continued n with her job.

"Everybody wake up! It's breakfast!"

All of the children yawned and stretched, except for one.

"Jonah, get your butt out of bed, now."

His body didn't even stir.

After constant beatings, you wouldn't expect a two year old to survive that long. Yes, you heard me right. He was two years old, constantly being hit in the face with one of Meredith's old shoes. If you don't think that anyone could be that cruel to a toddler, you just don't know Meredith.

Meredith turned the news on in her private room and watched for a little while. There didn't seem to be anything interesting on, until she saw something she had never expected. It was Ethan's face.

_We are still investigating the murder of a police man in Miami, and we have but one suspect. We were fortunately able to capture a picture of a young man fleeing the scene. This is the picture._

Meredith's POV

It's not possible. How could Ethan have survived living alone for so many years? And why would he murder a police officer? Wow. So many things are hitting me at once. I don't believe it, but if Ethan is still alive out there, then I can track him down. Yes, that is exactly what I will do. I will hunt him down and kill him, for all the things he ever put me through. And if I can't find him, I could always just kill people close to him, like his parents…

…or even his sister.

**So. I finally added a bad guy now! Right now, this story is about to get extremely complicated. Meredith is chasing Ethan, and possibly Austin, Ally, Heather, Joseph and his parents, while they are also trying to find Ethan. Are you confused yet? It's ok. If you are, it will all make more sense soon. I hope you enjoyed this! R&R!**


End file.
